


Mushrooms

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mushrooms, Silence, Status Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Ignis used the wrong mushrooms in his meal.





	Mushrooms

Ignis couldn’t speak.  He tried but no words were coming out.  He was used to sometimes being ignored by the Prince and Prompto at times, but they never ignored him when he announced food was ready.  He tried again.  He put his hand on his throat and tried to discern if he was hurt or falling ill.

He looked at the dish he created and realized what he had done.  They had collected mushroom by the Vesper swamp and he had not thought twice about them.  That was his mistake.  He spooned out a small portion of the mushroom sauce and examine the offending fungi.  It should be red with white dots and this was certainly red with yellow dots.

Certainly, it had been a mistake to collect mushrooms at dusk for him not to notice. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Gladio.

**Ignis:** Do you have a remedy handy?

It took a few moments for Gladio to look at his phone as he had seemed to be enthralled by the book he was ready.  He kept stirring the stew as he contemplated how he was safely going to dispose of the food and start a new meal without disrupting the others.

“What’s up?”

He jumped at the sounds of Gladio’s voice as he didn’t hear him come up behind him.  For such a large man, he was quiet on his feet.  He had a remedy in his hand.

Putting a hand on his throat he tapped it and then pointed at the stew.  Gladio brows furrowed and his lips twisted in a confusion.  “Something wrong?”

Reaching for his phone again, he tapped a message to Glaido.

**Ignis:** I used dankerooms instead of vesperooms.  

He slid his phone back into his pocket and took the remedy from Gladio.  He broke it over his chest.  There was always a tingle that happened when he used some of the potions and this was no different, even though it felt stronger than it should have.

“Dankerooms.  Oh man.  I don’t think the remedy will help, Igs.”  Gladio put his phone back in his pocket and looked to the stew, picking up the spoon to examine his mistake.

He opened his mouth and tried to say his name, but no sound came out.  He patted his chest and tried to make any sound, but he couldn’t even clear his throat. 

“How many did you eat?”  Gladio asked.

He had to think for a moment and let out a sigh.  He held up three fingers.  Mushrooms were his favorite thing to add to his cooking and he did tend to snack on them when he was preparing.   Those three didn’t count the ones that he had tasted while the mushroom sauce was cooking.

Gladio hummed and looked at the meal.  “Remedy’s don’t really work on Dankerooms for some reason, as you probably remember now.  Three of those should keep you mute for up to three days, Iggy.”

Ignis frowned as he realized that Gladio was right.  This was worse than just a ruined meal.

He really had to be careful with the mushrooms.  The consequences of using the wrong mushrooms could have been so much worse that not being able to communicate.

Gladio slide beside him and put an arm around his waist.  “So, why don’t you go dispose of the silence sauce there and I’ll whip up some cup noodles to put the gaurla on.”

Ignis tried to protest but no sound came out.  Gladio kissed him on the cheek.  “And then later, I can see if how well those dankerooms are at keeping you quiet.”  The hand on his hip went to his ass and gave him a squeeze that caused him to stand up straighter.  He wanted to tell Gladio that it wasn’t appropriate, but words were not coming.  The wild grin on his face and sparkle in his eye was disturbing and exciting all in one.

“Good news!”  Gladio bellowed as he moved to root through their food supplies and pulled out four foam cups of sodium high noodles.  “Ignis is letting me make noodles.”

Prompto let out a whoop of joy.  Noctis grunted, “What happened to all those mushrooms that we harvested?”

“Don’t worry about those.  I’ll put those good use later,” Gladio said and slapped his ass this time.  Normally, it would have got a yell out of him for being so inappropriate in front of the prince, but his voice failed him again.

“Ugh, you two are gross,” Noctis said as he turned back to his phone.  Ignis slapped Gladio’s arm and glared at him but he was already working on boiling the water for his precious noodles.

Ignis disposed of the cooked mushrooms with disappointment as they smelled and had tasted wonderful.    

He had to admit the teasing that Gladio had given him had some thoughts about the merits and alternate use of the mushrooms.  They always had to worry about being quiet if they even had time to do more than a quick kiss or touch hands.   The few times that he could really allow himself to let go was in places where they didn’t have to worry about people hearing them.

And now, he couldn’t even make a sound no matter how hard he tried.

He tucked one of the dankerroom’s into his pocket.

When he walked back to the haven and Gladio was already handing out the cups and waved one at him.   He took the cup and ate in his forced silence.

He had to endure the teasing of the others as Gladio explained why Ignis wasn’t talking.  Ignis chose to ignore them all and leave himself to his own misery and simmering excitement.  They were enjoying his muteness all too much but was an expert at ignoring such taunts.  He was grateful that it seemed that they did have some pity for him as they cleaned up after themselves for a change.

Noctis announced he was going to bed first and Prompto went after him shortly after.  He knew that they were not going to sleep but most likely play games until one of them dropped the phone on their face.

“Ignis?”

Gladio was looking at him with concern as he stood from his chair.  “Are you really okay?”

He nodded.  He was.  It was more his pride than anything else.  The mushroom effect would be short and annoying, but he wouldn’t be hurt.  He hoped that Gladio would agree with using the effects to their advantage. 

He stood in front of his boyfriend and reached into his pocket and pulled out the silencing mushroom.

Gladio furrowed his brows and looked at him in confusion.  “Why’d you keep one?  We don’t want to accidently eat that again.”

Ignis grabbed Gladio’s hand to put the mushroom in it.  Gladio still look confused.  He pointed to his mouth, to the mushroom and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss.  From his expression he could see that Gladio understood the direction he was going.

“You want me to eat this?”

Ignis nodded.

Gladio smirk returned, “And then we can go to the Regalia?”

Ignis nodded again and returned the smile.  The Regalia would do even though the tent would have been more comfortable.

“Hot damn.  I was joking but I’m totally not going to turn that down, “Gladio said and stuffed the mushroom in his mouth.   “Meet you in the car.  I’ll get the supplies.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Really?”  Noctis said as he looked at Gladio and Ignis who were both silently sitting around the fire.

Gladio smiled and Ignis at least had the decency to blush.

“Next time, at least do it in the back seat where there isn’t a car horn.”  Prompto said and rubbed his eyes as he draped over his chair.  “For being so quiet, you two were sure loud.”

Noctis glared at them.  He was all flustered at his two retainers.  They usually were so discrete and here they were making out in his dad’s car.  “I hope you cleaned up the car.”

They both nodded.

“How long are the mushrooms going to last?”  Prompto asked.

Gladio held up one finger and Ignis held up three.

Noctis rolled his eyes.  “I’m going fishing!”  He stormed off towards the fishing spot and tried not to think of his two friends fooling around in his dad’s car.   He could hear Prompto yelling for him to wait up.

When he looked back, he saw Gladio and Ignis going into the tent.

He was going to fish all day and then make them do all the laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> Mushrooms are tasty, tasty things.
> 
> Dankerooms are made up and as far as I know, do not exist in the FFXV world, except for the strange strange stories that I write.


End file.
